On a work vehicle, such as e.g. loaders or dumpers, it is important that the movable parts of the work vehicle are kept well-greased. It is not sufficient to lubricate the vehicles between operation or every now and then. Therefore, most work vehicles are furnished with more or less automatic lubrication devices, which guarantee that the different functions of the work vehicle are lubricated at predetermined intervals when the work vehicle is in operation.
In order to avoid that the lubricant runs out at any spot such lubricant devices are often programmed to lubricate continuously on even intervals throughout the whole operation time of the machine. A problem with such a continuous supply of lubricant is however that an excess of lubricant is supplied when the machine is on idle running, which may lead to important spillage if the machine remains still for a long period of time. This spillage may have serious effects on the environment, but since this spillage of lubricant does not imply any particular economic losses there has up until now not existed any incentives to develop a lubrication system that is adapted to the actual utilization of a work vehicle.